Kevin's Alien Force Mutation
Here are the mutations Kevin suffered in Ben 10: Alien Force. Colossus Kevin In Vengeance of Vilgax, Ben's attempt to hack the Omnitrix goes wrong, and the Omnitrix overloaded. Kevin runs over to help Ben and tries to override the system, but he doesn't get there in time and gets caught in the feedback released from the Omnitrix. The blast alters his Osmosian DNA, embedding him with the DNA of various matter aliens in the Codon Stream, and mutates him into a segmented, living colossus being. During his time in this form, Kevin learned that he can shapeshift his limbs into various tools, weapons, and forms and had limited regenerative abilities. In addition, his enhanced strength and durability were greatly increased. He is also immune to being possessed by aliens such as the Ectonurites. In Trade-Off, Kevin teamed up with Darkstar to turn back to normal. He succeeds but lost his powers, making him useless in battle to the team. Gwen finds out what he did and goes after Darkstar. Darkstar then absorbs all of her power, and Ben's while he was Swampfire then Kevin realizes the only way to save her is to stop Darkstar. After stopping Darkstar, he got his mutation back (so did Darkstar), and Gwen and Ben were saved. In Time Heals, Gwen tried to turn him back to normal by going back in time and stopping the disaster, but later learned that it had to happen after witnessing a future in which Charmcaster had killed the native Gwen, imprisoned Ben, and made Kevin a rock slave, all because Kevin had lacked his advanced abilities during a crucial battle. Kevin turned back to normal in The Final Battle: Part 2 when the Omnitrix is destroyed. According to Max, it must have been the Omnitrix's energy that had kept him in that form, meaning that, unlike his first mutation, his DNA would not have restored itself so long as the Omnitrix was functioning. After returning to normal, Kevin retained the ability to shapeshift his limbs. When asked if Kevin could turn back into his second mutation, Eugene replied: "Not without consequences".http://dwaynemcduffie.com/forums/viewtopic.php?p=138933#p138933 Appearance *'Kevin:' Frame; Briefs. *'Taydenite:' Left half of his face. *'Concrete:' Right half of his face; left half of his chest and back; upper right half of his chest and back; and left arm. *'Metal:' Lower right half of his chest; upper right half of his back; lower back, stomach; right arm. *'Wood:' Legs. Powers and Abilities *Enhanced Strength *Enhanced Durability *Regeneration *Body Alteration *Weapon Manifestation *Possession Immunity Weaknesses He is unable to absorb other materials. Being part stone, He can be in danger with creatures that eat stone such as Pyroxivors. Stone Kevin In the alternate timeline created when Gwen traveled back in time and prevented Kevin from undergoing his second mutation, the heroes were defeated by Hex and Charmcaster. Charmcaster then hit upon the amusing idea of casting the same spell upon Kevin that she used on her Stone Creatures, allowing her to control him. Powers and Abilities *Enhanced Strength *Enhanced Durability References See Also *Kevin's mutations in the Original Series *Kevin's mutations in Ultimate Alien *Kevin's mutations in Omniverse *Kevin's mutations in the future *Kevin's mutations in Games Category:Cured Mutants